One Last Summer
by itskindafuntodotheimpossible
Summary: The glee club decide to spend three weeks of their last summer of high school together before senior year begins.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my first fic so please be nice and just stick it out for this first part while I'm finding my footing. Sometimes I'll be asking for what you want in the next chapters so I'm flexible to a degree in my chapters. Will be looking to update once a week. Thanks :)

* * *

><p>"No mum Mercedes and I will not be sharing a room. And it doesn't matter anyway – that little relationship ended faster than it started. Plus without me around for 3 weeks the grocery bill will be heaps lower. So can I go?" Sam begged his mother. It had been a rough few months and he needed a break. The glee club's trip to Quinn's family's beach house was the perfect escape.<p>

"Three weeks is a long time but you've earned it. Go pack your stuff"

"Thanks mum, I love you"

"Love you too son"

Sam rushed to pack his stuff while texting Quinn

**Hey Q, Mum said yes. I'll be at yours in 10, need me to bring anything? – S  
><strong>  
><strong>Yay! Glad to have someone sane coming ;) I think we should be fine, see you soon – Q<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kurt man hurry up, Blaine and Wes are sitting in the car and we have to pick up Rachel on the way"<p>

"Looking this good isn't easy Finn especially for three weeks and how you expect me to get ready at half past five in the morning I'll never know" Kurt shouted back at his stepbrother

"It's a 12 hour drive Kurt, we can't afford to leave any later. So unless you wanna walk to Myrtle Beach then hurry up!"

Burt couldn't help but laugh, since the wedding Finn and Kurt had acted more and more like brothers by the day. He was snapped from his train of thought when he saw the boys sneaking for the door.

"Not leaving that easy boys", Burt bellowed, "I don't want anything but the best behaviour from the two of you for the next three weeks. Your mother and I trust you without adult supervision because you've earned a break after the year you've had. That said we don't want any… funny business. No drugs, no alcohol and no sex"

"DAD!" Kurt squealed

"It had to be said Kurt, now go have fun and call us if you need us"

After everyone assembled at Quinn's house she lead the convoy to her family's South Carolina beach house. They were in 4 cars, her, Sam, Puck in the lead car; Rachel, Finn, Blaine, Wes (who she'd invited along after seeing how well everyone got along with him and in case Blaine needed a friend in the drama that was sure to happen) and Kurt in the next; Brittany, Santana and Artie in the third; and Tina, Mike and Mercedes bringing up the rear. Lauren and Puck broke up and Lauren quit Glee so she hadn't gone along and Quinn was hoping that Puck would still be obedient without Lauren around.

The drive took just over 12 hours after stopping at a large supermarket on the way to get some food to hopefully last the first week and they were arriving at dusk.

"Woah! Hold it right there! Before anyone goes anywhere we need to decide who is bunking where" Quinn ordered "Obviously Artie will be in the downstairs room and I'm guessing he wants to share the bed with Brittany so you two can go settle in. It's just down the end of the hall"

It was then that Quinn pulled a floor plan of the house from her bag and had highlighted each room in a different colour.

"Blaine and I will share the queen bed in the red room!" Kurt yelled immediately

"If couples are sharing beds in private rooms Tina and I want one too" Mike added

After an hour of chopping and changing for bed sizes and roommates, it was all sorted and Quinn put up the map and the table she had drawn up.

Red room - queen bed - Kurt/Blaine

Green room - double bed - Tina/Mile

Blue room - double bed - Santana/Wes

Pink room - double bed - Rachel

Yellow room - double bed - Quinn/Sam

Black room - 2 single beds - Puck/Finn

Purple room - double bed - Mercedes

Downstairs room - queen bed - Artie/Brittany

Everyone went off to their rooms to unpack and get cleaned up and comfy for the evening

* * *

><p>"Listen Sam I hope this isn't too awkward. I can sleep on the couch if it is" Quinn whispered<p>

"Q don't worry. I was gonna offer the same thing but I realised that you being the first thing I see every morning isn't exactly the worst thing in the world. In fact, it'd be pretty amazing" Then he lent over and kissed her. "I'm so sorry I shouldn't have done tha.." but before he could finish Quinn had him in another kiss.

"So dude, what's up with you and Berry" Puck asked as he and Finn unpacked

"We tried to make it work but with everyone pissy about me kissing her in New York and ruining our shot, we decided to stay apart till at least after Sectionals"

"And you're ok with that?"

"Yeah man it's what she wants, plus I think she wants to see if she can get anyone else. I've been her only boyfriend other than Jesse St. Sucks"

"I think you're forgetting a certain badass Jew that was there before either of you" Puck laughed

But Finn just rolled his eyes and kept unpacking. Rachel and Puck hadn't been anything real, Puck was no threat.

* * *

><p>"Uh Santana I don't wanna seem...um rude but I might just sleep on the floor or the couch downstairs"<p>

Santana noticed how nervous he seemed without Blaine around but she guessed he had heard stories about the New Directions.

"Listen Wes, I know it'll be awkward at first but it's three weeks - you can't spend that long on a couch or the floor"

Wes sighed. She had a point.

"And I promise I won't bite, unless you ask for it" Santana winked and heard Wes let out a small laugh.

_Good_, she thought, _he's slightly more comfortable. And pretty damn cute too. I sure don't mind sharing a bed with him_.

* * *

><p>"Mike it's fine, don't worry about it. Just don't break into dance in the room ok?"<p>

"I'm so sorry Tina, asian kiss it better?"

"Sure" Tina smiled, her boyfriend was a football player, an amazing dancer and super hot - how did she get so lucky!

Suddenly Mike's lips had moved from her jaw where he'd had accidentally hit her.

Tina returned the passion, pushing him down onto the bed straddling him and licking his bottom lip asking for entrance. But Mike pulled away.

"Uh Tina I love you but if we get too heated I'm going have to try and cool off which may just put me in a bad mood later tonight"

"So don't cool off" Tina responded while pulling up Mike's shirt

"Hey guy..woah sorry I should've knocked" Mercedes turned to leave with Rachel backing out slowly

"Uh it's ok, did you two come for a reason?"

"Yeah we're gonna order some pizza for dinner and I thought you'd wanna make sure there was one you liked" Mercedes replied

"I have to make sure we don't get anything too disgustingly unhealthy. Finn seems to want a cheese and bacon filled crust" Rachel added

"We'll be right down" Mike said although he saw a hint of frustration in his girlfriend's eyes as he said it.

* * *

><p>"We have a QUEEN bed Blaine and you're telling me you don't want to sleep in it with me?"<p>

"Kurt I'd love to but Burt trusts me and I don't want him to think I'm pressuring you for anything. I want our first time to be magical not something you'll regret in 5 years time"

"Just because we share the bed doesn't mean we have sex in it"

"And I know that but somehow I don't think your dad will trust that's true"

"Fine Blaine, sleep on the floor for 3 weeks. See if I care"

"Kurt please don't be like this, I just want you to be comfortable in our relationship. No pressures."

But Kurt wasn't listening, he was walking out of the room to go join the group ordering pizza for dinner.

* * *

><p>Once the pizzas had arrived, everyone was starving.<p>

The mood of the room was all over the place.

Mercedes was staring at how close Sam and Quinn seemed to be. Puck was watching Finn watching Rachel delicately eat her vegan pizza and drink her diet coke. Mike was watching Tina eat her pizza seductively and Santana watched how little Blaine and Kurt had been interacting most of the evening…

* * *

><p>Yay - first chapter done! It was quite short but I mainly wanted to set the scene so you can decide if it's something you are interested in reading. Let me know which couple's evening you would like to see first.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi all,

Firstly – I'M SO SO SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG! I'm from Australia so I'm actually still in school at the moment and I haven't had a chance to write anything

Secondly – I have some other ideas swirling around and I don't know if I want to keep One Last Summer going so let me know what you think

Thirdly – I do not own the song in this chapter or Glee, it belongs to the super intelligent Ryan Murphy and FOX

So enjoy :)

* * *

><p>"Shit Puckerman I need to get wasted" Finn announced, barging into the room they were sharing<p>

"Sounds like a plan dude, I'll tell Satan and we can plan a little party for tomorrow tonight" Puck responded enthusiastically, "but wait, why do you need to get wasted so badly? Did momma's boy get in a fight with his mom?"

"Much, much worse dude" Finn flinched before continuing, "I saw Kurt giving Blaine head, and there was a condom box and a bottle of lube on the floor"

"Hard luck man" Puck chuckled at his pun before realising Finn wouldn't get it

* * *

><p>The next day Puck woke up at 1pm to an empty house and an empty stomach so wandered down to the kitchen in his boxers not worrying about the slight morning wood he was sporting after a rather sexy dream about one Miss Rachel Berry.<p>

He started smirking to himself when recalling the dream only to be snapped back to reality when he entered the kitchen.

"Berry, what the hell are you doing here?"

Rachel was staring at him - the way the midday sun radiated on his skin, his eyes filled with sleep and showing his less bad boy side and the tent that was so obviously pitched in his boxers.

"Rach," he approached her and whispered in her ear, "Rach, my beautiful American Jewish princess, you're staring." Then with his signature smirk and a wink he added "Not that I mind"

"Very funny Noah. You just startled me because I thought I was alone, everyone else went for a swim but I came back to make lunch" she said turning back to the sandwiches she was cutting.

Puck walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing his erection into her. "Babe" he whined "could you please make me something for breakfast before you make everyone's lunch?"

"NOAH DAVID PUCKERMAN!"

"Yes Rachel Barbara Berry?"

"I HAVE A KNIFE IN MY HAND AND UNLESS YOU WANT THAT CERTAIN APPENDAGE CHOPPED OFF I'D RECOMMEND YOU STOP RUBBING IT INTO ME"

But instead of moving away he just pulled her tighter and lightly kissed up her neck to her ear.

"Noahhh" she moaned

"Yes babe?" he playfully asked, twirling her so they were facing each other, lips less than an inch apart.

"Noah, we can't"

"Broadway you and me are two hot Jews" he said, kissing her and lifting her onto a spare spot on the bench. She wrapped her legs around him and much to his surprise she deepened the kiss.

"Hey Rach, have you seen Puckerman? I need him to drive to the liquor store with me for this party" Santana said while drying her hair on a towel.

Rachel instantly pulled away and tried to make it look like she had been preparing lunch the whole time but Santana had noticed.

"You definitely have seen him then, you didn't have to lie about why you wanted to come back Berry, you could've just told us you were coming back for a romp in the sack with Puck"

"Santana we were doing nothing of the sort! I came back to make lunch and Noah awoke hungry and…"

"Oh he looks hungry alright, anyway Puck we need to go get the booze for the party tonight so go get dressed"

Puck pressed himself into Rachel as he reached past to grab a sandwich and whispered into her ear "This isn't over Berry" _Not by a long shot_

* * *

><p>6 hours later and the party was getting started with a round of shots. Unfortunately for Santana and Wes they drew the short straw and were the designated sobers for the night to make sure no one got hurt and that if there was an emergency that someone had their wits about them.<p>

Quinn had picked up a hat and filled it with a whole heap of games and first up was Spin the Bottle. They weren't too drunk yet so it could get awkward but they went ahead with it anyway after Quinn started ranting about the powers of the hat.

Quinn kissed Sam (which everyone thought was rigged). Sam kissed Tina. Tina kissed Wes. Wes kissed Santana (quite passionately some thought). Santana kissed Artie. Artie kissed Mercedes. Mercedes kissed Brittany. Brittany kissed Blaine. Blaine kissed Kurt (another one that everyone thought was rigged). Kurt kissed Rachel. It was Rachel's turn and when she spun the bottle it landed right between Noah and Finn.

"Which one does she kiss?" shouted Brittany

"Puckerman, it's totally on him" Santana replied, winking at Puck. A wink Finn didn't miss.

"No way, it's on me Lopez. Not Puck" Finn hastily responded

"Why doesn't she just kiss them both?" Mercedes cheekily suggested to which everyone agreed.

So Rachel crawled over to Finn and they kissed, the fury in Puck's eyes growing the longer it went on while the tightness in Finn's pants grew. After about a minute the two pulled apart, and Finn grinned massively while Rachel giggled, clearly affected by the alcohol. _She's such a lightweight, but to prove that I'm better than Finnessa I will rock her world_, thought Puck.

So when Rachel crawled over to Puck, he pulled her into his lap and used one hand to grab her hair and one to slip just under her shirt on her waist while passionately kissing her. Puck felt her buck her hips to gain friction and he pulled her tighter to him so she would have been perfectly aligned for him to enter her if it hadn't been for his jeans and her panties.

"Ok I think that's enough" Finn yells, pulling them apart while Rachel turns red with embarrassment while catching her breath and Puck just winks at her and smirks.

Because Mike hadn't been kissed so they decided to let him go next and it landed on Finn.

"Oh hell no, I mean no offense Mike but I'm not that drunk yet"

"The bottle has spoken Hudson" Sam chuckled

So Mike moved over to Finn and they pecked on the lips and separated.

"That doesn't count, you have to REALLY kiss" Artie complained

"And feel his abs, I love them" adds Tina

So they each down another drink and this time they give a good long kiss and Finn runs his hands up Mike's abs. When they're done Finn decides they should move on and the hat decides they'll play strip poker.

The game goes pretty quickly because most people decide not to play and to dance or make out instead. Pretty soon it's Santana in her bra and undies and Wes in his boxers, staring each other down.

"All in" says Santana, "You win, I'm naked. I win, you're naked"

"Read 'em and weep Lopez. Full house, Kings over 8's"

"Oh poor , poor Warbler. Royal Flush"

Wes blushed as he realised he lost and would have to get naked but he stripped down anyway. He was surprised to see Santana doing the same.

"You put up a good fight, it's only fair"

With those two out the game continued until Rachel, Puck, Finn, Artie and Brittany were left in their underwear and Quinn decided they wanted to move onto their last game of the night – Never Have I Ever.

Santana was first and winking at Puck she said, "Never have I ever made out in a friend's kitchen" – Puck and Rachel drunk while Finn sulked.

"Never have I ever shared a bed with a guy" Mike said with a laugh to which Wes, Blaine, Kurt and all the girls bar Mercedes and Rachel drunk to.

"Oooh warbler Wes you must share the deets" Santana flirted

"The warblers went on a trip to perform once and they didn't have enough 2 bed rooms so Thad and I had to share. I put pillows down the middle though because he gets handsy in bed!" Wes and Blaine laughed hardest at this for obvious reasons.

A few rounds later and people were drunk and bored so Rachel decided to sing.

"For all you horny people out there" she said with a wink and started to sing.

_**Na na na na  
>Come on<br>Na na na na  
>Come on<br>Na na na na na  
>Come on<br>Na na na na  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>Na na na na  
>Come on<br>Na na na na  
>Come on<br>Na na na na na  
>Come on<br>Na na na na  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>Na na na na**_

_**Feels so good being bad (Oh oh oh oh oh)**_  
><em><strong>There's no way I'm turning back (Oh oh oh oh oh)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now the pain is my pleasure cause nothing could measure (Oh oh oh oh oh)<strong>_

_**Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh)**_  
><em><strong>Out the box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh)<strong>_  
><em><strong>The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more (Oh oh oh oh oh)<strong>_

_**Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it**_  
><em><strong>Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sticks and stones may break my bones<strong>_  
><em><strong>But chains and whips excite me<strong>_

_**Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it**_  
><em><strong>Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sticks and stones may break my bones<strong>_  
><em><strong>But chains and whips excite me<strong>_

_**Na na na na**_  
><em><strong>Come on, come on, come on<strong>_  
><em><strong>I like it-like it<strong>_  
><em><strong>Come on, come on, come on<strong>_  
><em><strong>I like it-like it<strong>_  
><em><strong>Come on, come on, come on<strong>_  
><em><strong>I like it-like it (Na na na)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Come on, come on, come on<strong>_  
><em><strong>I like it-like it<strong>_

_**Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh)**_  
><em><strong>Out the box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh)<strong>_  
><em><strong>The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more (Oh oh oh oh oh)<strong>_

_**Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it**_  
><em><strong>Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sticks and stones may break my bones<strong>_  
><em><strong>But chains and whips excite me<strong>_

_**Na na na na**_  
><em><strong>Come on, come on, come on<strong>_  
><em><strong>I like it-like it<strong>_  
><em><strong>Come on, come on, come on<strong>_  
><em><strong>I like it-like it (Na na na)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Come on, come on, come on<strong>_  
><em><strong>I like it-like it<strong>_  
><em><strong>Come on, come on, come on<strong>_  
><em><strong>I like it-like it<strong>_

_**S-S-S & M-M-M**_  
><em><strong>S-S-S &amp; M-M-M<strong>_

_**Oh, I love the feeling you bring to me, oh, you turn me on**_  
><em><strong>It's exactly what I've been yearning for, give it to me strong<strong>_  
><em><strong>And meet me in my boudoir, make my body say ah ah ah<strong>_  
><em><strong>I like it-like it<strong>_

_**Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it**_  
><em><strong>Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sticks and stones may break my bones<strong>_  
><em><strong>But chains and whips excite me<strong>_

_**Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it**_  
><em><strong>Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sticks and stones may break my bones<strong>_  
><em><strong>But chains and whips excite me<strong>_

_**Na na na na**_  
><em><strong>Come on, come on, come on<strong>_  
><em><strong>I like it-like it<strong>_  
><em><strong>Come on, come on, come on<strong>_  
><em><strong>I like it-like it (Na na na)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Come on, come on, come on<strong>_  
><em><strong>I like it-like it<strong>_  
><em><strong>Come on, come on, come on<strong>_  
><em><strong>I like it-like it<strong>_

_**S-S-S & M-M-M**_  
><em><strong>S-S-S &amp; M-M-M<strong>_  
><em><strong>S-S-S &amp; M-M-M<strong>_  
><em><strong>S-S-S &amp; M-M-M<strong>_

Everyone burst out cheering and headed off to bed but Puck sat there staring at her in matching lacy black bra and panties trying not to jump her while Finn tried to subtly cover his erection, mumbling mailman over and over again as he snuck to the bathroom for no doubt a very cold shower.

"So Noah, did you like my performance?" Rachel giggled.

"You bet I did babe"

"I'm off to bed Noah, care to join me?"

* * *

><p>Will Puck join her? What's going on in everyone else's rooms?<p>

Reviews are love :) so please tell me what you want for this story!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi *waves*

Well I'm evil mwahahaha.

I know you all wanted to see what happens with Puckleberry but you'll have to wait. I thought due to the time lapse in the next chapter that this chapter had to get moved so it happens here rather than after the Puckleberry that is coming up in the next chapter.

But don't fret! Puckleberry chapter is already mostly written and will probably be up not too long after this chapter.

ps. Short chapter warning  
>pps. I don't own Glee<p>

* * *

><p>Santana was confused. She <span>had<span> thought she was all about sweet lady kisses now but she couldn't stop thinking about her Spin the Bottle kissing with Warbler Wes. She decided she'd sleep on it. After all, Miss Pillsbury always said that dreams were your brain figuring thinks out so maybe her dreams would figure this out for her.

She went to her bag to pull out her nightie when she remembered she put it in the washing basket for when they finally did a load because she spilt jam on it this morning.

_Shit_, she thought, _guess I'm going to have to sleep in my bra and undies._ She started stripping and stood naked trying to find the right pair, not noticing the door opening.

"Oh god Santana I'm so sorry." Wes mumbled through his hands which had shot straight over his face but Santana couldn't tell if it was to shield his eyes or hide his embarrassment.

"It's fine Wes" she responded nonchalantly but still trying to hide the fact she was blushing while hurriedly covering herself in the first bra and undies she could find. "Ok, I'm covered. It's safe to open your eyes"

"Wow, I never thought that would be the way I'd see you naked for the first time. Not that I have thought about you being naked. I wouldn't think about that, not that you aren't attractive or anything. Just like I uh just met you so I wouldn't think about you naked. Not that I'd think about you naked more if we did know each other better or for longer, just forget I said anything"

"Wes just calm down ok? It's fine. Let's just head to bed"

"Sounds good. At least we'll be the only ones without a hangover tomorrow"

"You'd be surprised, Berry was nowhere near as drunk as she'd have everyone think, that bitch can act. Puckerman holds his alcohol well the next day and so do Britt and Mike. Your boy Blaine will be the worst tomorrow if the last New Directions rave with alcohol was anything to go by."

"Oh yeah, Warbler Blaine is the funniest drunk and funniest in the morning after although that's partially because he's funny in the mornings when he's sober. That boy hates the morning!"

"Have any stories about that which you care to share? I always need new blackmail material and I haven't had a chance to get any on the hobbit yet."

"Ah but then I don't have any blackmail material" Wes laughed

"Well after the success of that party I'll convince Puckerman we need another one and at the next party I'll just have to get you all drunk to get more blackmail material on ALL of you! Anyway we need to get some sleep in case Puckleberry gets it on in the next few weeks on this trip. After all, you saw what she sung!"

"Sleep tight and sweet dreams Santana"

"Don't let the bed bugs bite Wes"

"Well if they bite me, they'll bite you too!"

"I'll be asleep and never notice"

"Night Lopez"

"Night Warbler"

But Santana couldn't sleep. She just laid there thinking about how surprisingly ribbed he was and how cute he looked in his boxers. _Fuck_, she thought, _Santana Lopez doesn't call boys cute._

* * *

><p>Well guys I hope you enjoyed even if it was short. Should I pair these two up? Or leave them purely platonic? I promise it will be Puckleberry progression in the next two chapters.<p>

Suggestions will be attempted to be included so review if you want something to happen, especially with people other than Puck and Rachel because while this fic will focus on them I do want to include the others. Also, Pezberry – friends or foe?

Let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey :)

Wow I'm blown away with the support for this story, I love you all so much, so I'm going to keep writing it before I start the other fics I have planned (one of which is a future fic although I may write a sequel to this story if it goes well!).

And to end on – I don't own Glee, only Ryan Murphy and FOX get that fun.

Lots of love

* * *

><p>She stalked up the stairs and Puck made the decision to join her. He was a horny after all<p>

When he reached her room he inhaled sharply and turned the door handle. There she was, lying legs open on the bed, waiting got him like she knew he was coming. _Someone's confident. It's a good look on her. But I'll show her who's coming tonight_ he thought.

"Noah, I see you decided to join me. Wise choice." She said sultry

His response was immediate. He flung himself on top of her, kissing her like there was no tomorrow. _He's not holding back _thought Rachel as she wrapped her long dancer legs around his waist. They continued like this for what seemed like hours when Rachel felt Puck losing enthusiasm, so she decided to move things forward.

She flipped him onto his back and made her way down to the waistband of his boxers waiting for a response. And she got one, just not one she expected.

"Rachel stop" Puck moaned

Her head shot up, making sure she grazed the bulge in his boxers as she did, "What's up Noah?"

"We…we..oh god Rach," he muttered as she started rubbing inside his boxers, grinning like a Cheshire cat, "Rach…stop, we can't do this"

"Why not babe? We're two hot Jews, hungry for what the other has to offer" she says, pulling down his boxers with her free hand and licking the pre-cum off his tip while still rubbing him with one hand and massaging his balls with the other.

"Fuck Berry I said NO!" he growls, jerking away and pulling his boxers up then heading to the door leaving Rachel wondering what she had done wrong.

When he made it to his bed, Finn was already fast asleep.

_Probably from the alcohol and the jacking off he would've done in the shower_ ,Puck thought, _I'm such an ass. She's going to hate me. I should've been nicer about it, I should've explained_.

He tried to push all thoughts of his American Jewish princess out of his head as he drifted off to sleep. But once his eyes shut, he couldn't stop the dreaming of her.

* * *

><p>Rachel could feel the alcohol wearing off. She was sitting against the door in her room, she hadn't been as drunk as everyone thought but she thought pretending, well acting which was something she was incredible at, would make her more confident in front of Noah. She had been dated Jesse St. Jerk and Finn in the past be secretly she had been harbouring feelings for one badass, mohawk sporting Jew since their one week tryst in sophomore year.<p>

She started daydreaming about him, innocent stuff at first but then some dirtier thought entered her mind, Puck was damn fine and she was horny. Rachel was snapped back into reality. He had just rejected her sexual advances. Maybe he didn't like her like that, I mean they were best friends but he clearly didn't like her like in a way that would make her anything more than that.

_Great_ she thought to herself_ the one boy you are absolutely willing to break all your rules for, to make all the exceptions for and he doesn't want you_. _Am I too ugly? My nose is quite unattractive looking, I'm very petite and I'm a Gleek who would ruin his popularity and badassness._

So she sat there on the floor of her room, back against the door, and starting sobbing while thinking about her and Noah.

About an after falling asleep to dreams of Rachel, Puck woke up. He felt like shit for what he had done to her and knew he had to fix it now.

So he got up, made sure the dreams about Rachel hadn't cause a bulge in his pants and walked to her room. When he got there the door was locked but he could hear Rachel sobbing on the other side.

"Rach, please open up. We need to talk. I'm so sorry"

"Noah just go away" she snivelled

"Please babe, I want to explain myself"

He waited for a response and fell as he didn't get one but after two minutes of waiting he heard the lock click and opened the door. When he saw her standing there his heart broke. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and she looked so dishevelled.

"Oh god baby I'm so sorry. I wish I had explained myself instead of getting mad. I should've told you why I said no. Fuck Rach you know I can't do the feelings think very well"

"What Puck? You didn't know how to tell me you hate me. You slushied me daily, you taunted me and even when we became friends you still threw insults my way. But what hurt the most was that even you – Puckerman the manwhore – didn't want to sleep with me. What's wrong with me Puck? Tell me. Because whether it was you, Jesse or Finn, you ALL fucked with me somehow. I think this is the biggest slap in the face though. I can't believe I thought you were different, that in some universe I thought we could ever be something. That you could ever love me like I love you but no, no more Puck. I don't even want to be friends with you anymore. You can just go fuck whoever it is that you actually want rather than wasting your time being nice to me. So go Puck, just go."

Puck's heart fell every time she called him by his nickname, she only ever called him Noah. He had really fucked up this time. But what she said just made him cry, even if he'd never admit it to anyone.

"Please Rach let me explain, the alcohol was going to ruin it"

"Oh for fucks sake Puck just get out, get out. I don't want to her a fucking shitass explanation from you" she said through tears while pushing him out the door.

"Rach, please, please don't do this" he was full on blubbering now

"Goodbye Puck" she said, slamming the door in his face and slumping back down against it finally letting it all out.

On the other side of the door Puck was doing the same thing, snuggling into the doorframe for support.

* * *

><p>Gah! Puckleberry fights!<p>

Well my next update is going to take a little longer than this one and I know people have made some suggestions so don't worry – I'll figure out how to work everything in.

Also, bringing in two major OCs in a bit, one female and one male, and I have the girl's name which is based on what I want to name a daughter should I ever have one but if I have a son I'd want to call him Noah which because of Puck obviously doesn't work so my equal next best options are either Luke, Ben, Scott or Chris – you guys choose!

Anyway – keep suggestions coming because I love to hear what you guys want and trying to fit even tiny bits of that in.

Next chapter = everyone having some fun in the summer sun!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi *waves*

Well here is another Puckleberry central chapter. You are all so hungry for smut and love – you hated the fight! But no smut again this chapter although a little bit of love (although no one said it was Puckleberry love – hehe!). It's no fun if it's all smut and love now is it?

This chapter has Pezberry friendship, some other people and a bit of anger at times so don't say you haven't been warned!

I don't think I'll finish everything I wanted to do for this story before season three starting but if would all let me then I'd love to keep writing it anyway.

Thanks so much for all your love and support!

* * *

><p>When Mercedes woke up she decided to go for a walk into town to clear her head of the slight hangover headache she was sporting from their party. She snuck into the bathroom and quietly showered and dressed then headed out, not missing that Puck was asleep outside Rachel's room.<p>

About an hour later, Kurt came out to go make breakfast when he saw Puck sitting in front of Rachel's door. _I wonder what Puckerman did_ he thought.

"I wonder what Puckerman did" said Blaine hazily, still clearly hungover, while wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist.

"I was just thinking the same thing Mr Anderson"

"Well great minds think alike babe. And Mr Anderson? Sounds like someone might have a bit of a teacher's kink"

"Maybe we will have to try that out sometime then?" Kurt said, leaning his lips to Blaine to steal away deep lover's kiss to satisfy the hunger the moment brought.

2 seconds later, Sam and Quinn came out of the bathroom giggling and the guilty looks on their faces were mirrored by Kurt and Blaine who had shot apart.

"Oh um morning guys, Puckerman woken from his doorframe slumber yet?" Sam asked

"Nope, we figure he must have pissed Little Miss Diva off quite a bit to earn a place outside her door though" Kurt responded

"Party in the hallway and we weren't invited? Mike , I think we should be offended" laughed Tina

"What the hell has Puck done to upset her? She should never have trusted him, I'll go and check on her. If she picked me she'd never get hurt" Finn growled

"FINN CHRISTOPHER HUDSON YOU WILL DO NOTHING OF THE SORT," Quinn ordered in a loud, angry whisper, "and bullshit you would never hurt her, you have before"

"Morning guys, what's happening out here?" Wes chirped and they all pointed to Puck

"Bitches better move. I'm hungry for some breakfast," Santana ordered ", stop staring at Puckerman, he's a fuck up and he's obviously just done something shitty again but he doesn't need you assholes reminding him of that when he wakes up so go make breakfast. Imma be down right before you've all finished cooking up a feast."

As ordered, they all moved downstairs to prepare breakfast and decide on what they'd do that day but instead of going back to her room, Santana slid down the wall to sit next to Puck.

"Everyone's gone, you can stop fake sleeping. When'd you wake up?"

"When blonde squared came out in a fit of giggles. I was going to announce that I was awake but then more people came out and they all started talking shit about me and I didn't feel like being fucking interrogated first thing in the morning. How'd you know I was awake?"

"Wes and I opened our door as Finn started talking and I saw you clench your fists and tense up, especially your jaw"

"I would've punched his lights out but Rach hates violence and I'm already in enough trouble with her"

"Gonna explain what got you into the trouble that no doubt led you to sleeping against her door?"

So Puck recounted the whole story from Santana, starting with the full explanation of what happened in the kitchen, what went on during the party and then the two times he'd been in her room that night.

"Ok so I'm not the best with relationships but why didn't you just tell her that you didn't want to start your relationship with her drunkenly cashing in her V card. I mean she likes all the romance shit so I'm sure she would've loved to hear that"

"I tried San but it didn't work"

"Go get ready for the day, I think they'll all want to go to the beach. But bring your guitar, I have a plan, kay?"

As Puck went to get ready, Santana knocked on Rachel's door.

"Rach I know you're awake and I know you heard everything that happened in this hallway this morning including the conversation Puck and I just had so let me in hun"

The door unlocked and Rachel stood there staring sadly at Santana.

"I don't care San, I don't care what lame excuse Noah used, anyway he should know that even drunk, Rachel Barbara Berry knows what she wants. He doesn't understand how much what he did hurt, what it feels like to be rejected, to have people constantly make you feel inadequate" she sobbed as tears streamed down her face.

"Rachie bear, he's sorry for what he did but if you don't want to forgive him right now then let's just drop it and go to breakfast. The others will probably have planned to go to the beach so we can just have fun. If we're lucky you might find a cute guy to get your flirt on with to make Puckerman jealous"

_Not that it'll matter_ thought Santana _if all goes according to plan Puckleberry will be together and happy in no time!_ And with that she linked arms with Rachel and they headed down to breakfast.

* * *

><p>By 10am they were all down at the beach, with the boys deciding to take their shirts off and throw a football around in the shallows while the girls built sandcastles.<p>

"Geez Berry you scrub up good" Santana said with a wink to Rachel who was pulling off her cover up dress to reveal a tiny rainbow bikini.

A few hours late and Rachel, Santana, Quinn, Brittany, Tina and Kurt were lying on their towels sunbaking and gossiping when they heard it.

"You don't deserve her Puckerman. She wanted to sleep with you for who knows what reason and you went and fucking rejected her. You are an asshole dude and she doesn't need your crap" Finn shouted, pushing Puck.

"Shut your mouth Finnessa, you had your chances and you fucked it up everytime because you fuck up everything – like how you fucked up our shot at nationals in New York which would've been perfect for Rach to get spotted and you fucked that up for her. I LOVE Rachel which is WHY I fucking fucked up unlike you who only loves himself and his hand" Puck replied, pushing Finn back but with much more force.

"Fuck you Puck, you have no regard for anyone but yourself so you could never love anyone let alone a fucking high maintenance chick like Rachel as much as you love 'The Puckrone'. Don't act like you have or would ever change for her Puck"

Puck knew how much Rachel hated violence but she was already mad at him and everyone had heard him and Finn arguing so she'd be madder because of the cuss so he leapt at Finn, tackling the giant to the ground. Punches were thrown and about a minute later Blaine, Wes, Sam and Mike were pulling the boys apart and restraining them while all the girls, Artie and Kurt stood there watching.

"Let me at the dickhead" Puck growled, blood trickling out of his mouth as he leapt out of Wes and Blaine's grasp back at Finn.

"BOYS STOP IT!" Rachel screamed as she separated them.

"Hey guys has anyone seen Mercedes?" said Kurt

"Uh sweetie, wrong time for that I think" Blaine whispered

"That's just it Blaine. Her door was locked so I left her a note and texted her but it's 2 and she still hasn't responded"

"She's a big girl, she doesn't need us to babysit her. She probably went into town and made a new friend or something"

"Noah let's get you cleaned up" Rachel whispered into his ear, leading him to the towels and getting out a first aid kit to clean him up. "You know how much I hate violence and cussing correct?"

"Yeah Rach and I'm really sorry I…"

"Noah I'm not finished, I just wanted to say despite that you stood up for me. And I want to say, I apologise for my behaviour and I'm no longer mad at you"

"Awesome thanks babe, but you don't need to apologise. I was the one who fucked up"

"Noah language. Anyway, I heard you explain it all to Santana this morning and I think we were both just in the wrong headspace last night"

"Well then when I take you out on a date tomorrow we better be in the right headspace"

"You're asking me on a date?"

"Not asking because I know you'll say yes and even if you'd didn't I'd take you anyway. Oh and babe?"

"Yes Noah?"

"Thanks for calling me Noah again" he said, leaning in for a light, romantic kiss that neither one wanted to break.

_My work here is done_, thought Santana,_ and I didn't even have to use jealousy or serenading_

* * *

><p>Yay, Puckleberry are happy again.<p>

Next chapter probably won't be till Wednesday and Puckleberry date isn't planned for a couple of chapters because the night of this day at the beach will be eventful.

Anyway – reviews are love. Decide between Scott, Luke, Ben and Chris for the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Aloha!

Short chapter. I don't really like this chapter and I was having massive writers block but I needed to introduce my OCs and explain to all of you that may be wondering where Mercedes was.

Thanks to SiSSlRi and jennh07 for choosing a name for my male OC – I'll call him Ben and he will be my Ben.

Again sorry for the extreme shortness, I have already written the Puckleberry date chapter and while I did have two other chapters planned before then if you guys review and just want the date instead then I'm more than happy to cut out the Blaine/Wes/Klaine/Wentana (Santana/Wes) chapter and the Qum chapter.

Also I had confused myself and at the start written beach but then swapped and moved to lake because I had a particular image of the Puckleberry date in my head but I fixed the last chapter because it does need to be beach.

* * *

><p>When they arrived back at the beach house a little while later Kurt was pleased to find Mercedes was back.<p>

"Where were you? I was so worried!" he yelled as she lay on her bed texting "And who are you texting when you failed to text me back while I was concerned over your safety and wellbeing"

"Well I went out for a walk because everyone was still asleep and I had the biggest hangover headache that needed some fresh air and coffee desperately so I walked the 20 minutes into town to grab a coffee"

*Flashback*

_"One flat white, take away please"_

_"Is that all?"_

_"Yes thanks, how much is it?"_

_"Free, the guy in front paid for you" the cashier said, pointing to a young blonde haired, blue teen waiting for his coffee._

_Mercedes walked over smiling, "So I hear you're to thank for my coffee. Hi I'm Mercedes"_

_"You're welcome, and I'm Ben" the boy replied_

_"Australian?"_

_He laughed, "I wonder how you knew. The hair and the accent are a dead give-away aren't they?"_

_"What's an Aussie doing in Myrtle Beach , South Carolina then? You don't need to fly here for the beach"_

_"Moved to Ohio a few weeks ago for dad's job and we flew out here because mum got sick of my twin sister Leah and I complaining about it being summer but having no beach"_

_"Where in Ohio?"_

_"Lima, I don't know if you've heard of it but it's not the most exciting place. Hopefully after senior year I'll be gone though so I don't have long to go. Plus the schools my parents are looking at have kick ass glee clubs and I love to sing, hopefully I can make some of the sporting teams too"_

_"One flat white for Mercedes, one flat white for Ben" the barista yelled_

_"Well that's us. It was nice meeting you Ben and thanks for the coffee. Maybe I'll see you round here again sometime. Or maybe I'll see you back in Lima" Mercedes said, walking off._

_"Wait Mercedes. Would you like to go for a walk with me? Tell me why you are stalking me back to Lima?"_

_"Sure white boy, let's go"_

*End flashback*

"Ooh so what happened? Did you get his story?" Kurt asked

"Yeah, he's starting senior year at McKinley, Carmel or Dalton. His parents were set on single sex education back in Perth where they're from so Dalton and Crawford would be where he and his twin sister went but then they think if they send them to McKinley or Carmel they get to stay together."

"Are you going to see him again?"

"Totally, we're going to a movie tomorrow and then I'm going to organise a party for in a couple of days so that I can invite him over"

"Someone sounds like she has a little crush"

"Maybe this time I'll be lucky"

* * *

><p>Ok so super short. The date chapter will be up soon.<p>

I don't enjoy these filler chapters but I feel inclined to do them.

5 reviews and I'll put the date chapter up.


	7. Chapter 7

Heyyyyy

Puckleberry date chapter!

I don't own Glee or the songs.

R&R :)

(shortest A/N ever?)

* * *

><p>"Diva you look amazing", Kurt says with a sigh "I do believe I've outdone myself"<p>

"Excuse me but I think sexy, sweet was MY idea" Santana chimed

Rachel giggled and looked at herself in the mirror one last time. She was wearing a dark blue lace dress that was more than halfway up her thigh, had a simple neckline that didn't show any boob and a low rounded back. Her wavy chestnut hair was out, she had a small amount of makeup and she was wearing white wedges.

"Good job Kurt, Satan, Britt. Ready Rach?" Puck said leaning in her doorframe, reminded of sleeping in it after their fight.

"I am Noah, thanks for your help guys. We shall see you later"

"Before we leave, blindfold on." Puck declared firmly

"Is this really necessary Noah?"

"Yep and we ain't leaving until it's on so hurry up"

When Rachel could finally see again she gasped at what Puck had set up for them.

"Oh Noah it's beautiful, candles, a blanket, pillows and a picnic. Who knew Puckerman was so romantic?" she giggled

"Well only special people get this babe, so only you"

He led her over to the rug and helped her sit down then passed her a glass of lemonade and unpacked the food.

"Wow Noah, you didn't have to go to so much trouble. I mean I would've been fine with just a sandwich. You didn't need to multiple types of sandwiches, party pies, sausage rolls, pizza and pasta as well as the brownies and ice cream for dessert"

"For you it's no trouble at all"

"Now I have a little something for you Rach, I haven't had long to practise and I know you have high standards and all" _Shit Puckerman she's rubbing off on you, you're rambling_ he thought "anyway I hope you enjoy this" he finished as he started strumming his guitar.

_**Sitting here, on this lonely dock  
>Watch the rain play on the ocean top<br>All the things I feel I need to say  
>I can't explain in any other way<strong>_

_**I need to bold**_  
><em><strong>Need to jump in the cold water<strong>_  
><em><strong>Need to grow older with a girl like you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Finally see you are naturally<strong>_  
><em><strong>The one to make it so easy<strong>_  
><em><strong>When you show me the truth<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah, I'd rather be with you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Say you want the same thing too<strong>_

_**Now here's the sun, come to dry the rain**_  
><em><strong>Warm my shoulders and relieve my pain<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're the one thing that I'm missing here<strong>_  
><em><strong>With you beside me I no longer fear<strong>_

_**I need to bold**_  
><em><strong>Need to jump in the cold water<strong>_  
><em><strong>Need to grow older with a girl like you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Finally see you are naturally<strong>_  
><em><strong>The one to make it so easy<strong>_  
><em><strong>When you show me the truth<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah, I'd rather be with you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Say you want the same thing too<strong>_

_**I could have saved so much time for us**_  
><em><strong>Had I seen the way to get to where I am today<strong>_  
><em><strong>You waited on me for so long<strong>_  
><em><strong>So now, listen to me say:<strong>_

_**I need to bold**_  
><em><strong>Need to jump in the cold water<strong>_  
><em><strong>Need to grow older with a girl like you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Finally see you are naturally<strong>_  
><em><strong>The one to make it so easy<strong>_  
><em><strong>When you show me the truth<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah, I'd rather be with you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Say you want the same thing too<strong>_  
><em><strong>Say you feel the way I do<strong>_

"Noah that was beautiful"

"A beautiful song for a beautiful girl"

* * *

><p>An hour later and the two were laying side by side on their backs on the picnic rug staring silently up at the clouds.<p>

Rachel broke the silence with a small, fragile voice, as if she was afraid of the weight or her words, "I can't believe that this time next year that high school, glee club and slushie facials will all be over. Everyone will be being pulled a hundred different directions. I wonder who'll stay in Lima, who'll leave and who'll stay together"

"I don't think too many people really know yet. You, Kurt and Blaine are all destined for stardom in New York but everyone else still has so much to figure out"

"It's a dream but it may not be reality. So many people go to New York or Los Angeles with dreams of making it but they seldom do. I may just end up staying in Ohio and teaching or something"

"Babe that would never happen. Rachel Berry on Broadway isn't a matter of if, but when. I know one day I'll travel out of my shitass job that a monkey could do in Lima Ohio and be watching you up on a New York stage belting out the final song to some show. Your dream is going to be reality"

"Noah how can you have so much faith in me but so little in yourself? You may not get amazing grades but you are a fantastic singer, guitar player and footballer. I'm sure you have some idea of what you want to do so be completely honest with me. If you could have anything you wanted for your future, what would happen?"

"Ok don't laugh at me though Star"

'Star?"

"I want a nickname for you that's just mine and you are destined to be a star so it fits."

"Thank you Noah, that's very sweet. Now continue"

"Ok if I could have any dream. Well I'd get a football scholarship to Columbia and I'd do stuff where I could still do some singing then I'd want to get recruited to the NFL for the Jets or the Giants. I'd marry my girl and we'd have some kids and they'd grow up and my wife and I would grow old together"

"Why…you could do that Noah, you are more than capable of having that life"

"Ask what you were going to ask"

"I don't know what you mean"

"Yes, yes you do. Because I heard you start with why, so why what?"

"Why New York Noah?"

"Because New York is where Broadway is and you want to be on Broadway so I need to be in the same state as my girl"

At this Rachel could do nothing but smile and roll so she was cuddled into Puck with her head on his chest. But Rachel could tell something was wrong, he was tense and his breathing was faster.

"Rachel Barbara Berry, my star, my American Jewish princess, will you be my girlfriend?"

Leaning her lips so they were against him she whispered "yes" with a kiss.

After lying comfortably for a while Puck spoke up "We should get back, it sounds like some kids are coming, we could go watch a movie"

"Sounds perfect boyfriend"

So they packed up and walked hand in hand back to the beach house where they put on Finding Nemo. Although they didn't actually watch much of the movie. Instead, Rachel was straddling Puck's lap as they slowly kissed each other like they had all the time in the world. Eventually they sped up the pace and were making out, crotches tightly pressed together, one of Puck's hands under Rachel's skirt on her ass and one on her left breast while Rachel ran one hand up and down Puck's stomach and chest and held his neck with the other. The heat was building, Rachel could feel Puck's incredible erection through his jeans pressed against her thigh and she needed friction so she started bucking her hips trying to line them up through their clothes to give them both the friction they so desperately needed. They both started grinding against one another, their kisses getting sloppier as they started breathing heavily.

"Noah…oh please Noah… I need…I need you….I need you in me…now…oh god Noah…I need you in me now please Noah please" she moaned

"Rach" he said pulling away, "you know what I said to San. I want to take this slow, not yet"

That made her snap. She pulled herself off his lap adjusted herself so she once again looked perfect and walked to the theatre room door before turning around and slowly walking back to where Puck was now standing.

"Twice, twice you fucking rejected me Noah Puckerman. Well you can go to hell regretting that you won't ever get that opportunity ever again. Consider this relationship shorter than our last one." And with that she stormed off to her room.

30 minutes later Rachel saw something be slipped under her door.

_To my girlfriend (because I refuse to accept this as a breakup)_

_I'm not great with words Rach but I'm going to try and make you understand why I did that again._

_You deserve romance, epic romance._

_We both know I have a bit of a reputation but not as a boyfriend. I want to make you know that you are more special than any of the other women in my life apart from maybe my Ma and sister._

_I don't want you to feel pressured to be with me because you think I expect that. I don't. In fact I'd be more than happy just holding your hand. And I know that the guys would call me a pansy for that but honestly I wouldn't care if I was with you Star._

_You didn't do it with St. Jackass or Finnessa so I know that if you and I did do what we were leading to it would be a big deal for you so when we do I want it to be perfect._

_Please accept my apology. _

_Your boyfriend,  
>Noah<em>

An hour later and everyone was eating the curry that Brittany and Tina had cooked for dinner and things were tense. Puck couldn't bear to look at Rachel because he took the fact that she hadn't sat next to him as a sign he hadn't been forgiven.

After they had cleaned up Puck called everyone into the living room.

"Hey guys" he starts sadly, "I uh, just wanted to sing this so enjoy"

_**I'm saying sorry in advance cos this won't always go to plan  
>Though we don't mean to take our love for granted<br>It's in our nature to forget what matters  
>How when the going is getting tough<br>And we're all about giving up  
>Things that we never thought we'd gonna say, gonna say them<br>Things that we never thought we'd play, gonna play them  
>It ain't perfect, but it's worth it<br>And it's always getting better  
>It's gonna take some time to get it right<strong>_

**_Cause I'm still learning the art of love_**  
><strong><em>I'm still trying to not mess up<em>**  
><strong><em>So whenever I stumble let me know<em>**  
><strong><em>You need to spell it out<em>**  
><strong><em>You need to spell it out<em>**  
><strong><em>You need to spell it out<em>**  
><strong><em>You need to spell it out for me<em>**  
><strong><em>Cause I'm still trying to learn the art of love<em>**

**_If I forget to get the door_**  
><strong><em>Remind you that you're beautiful<em>**  
><strong><em>I know my detail requires more attention<em>**  
><strong><em>If I ever hurt you it's not my intention<em>**  
><strong><em>Cause we're gonna make our mistakes<em>**  
><strong><em>Find out how much your heart can take<em>**  
><strong><em>But I know that you got my back<em>**  
><strong><em>And baby I got yours<em>**

**_Cause I'm still learning the art of love_**  
><strong><em>I'm still trying to not mess up<em>**  
><strong><em>So whenever I stumble let me know<em>**  
><strong><em>You need to spell it out<em>**  
><strong><em>You need to spell it out<em>**  
><strong><em>You need to spell it out<em>**  
><strong><em>You need to spell it out for me<em>**  
><strong><em>Cause I'm still trying to learn the art of love<em>**

**_Sometimes I'm gonna miss_**  
><strong><em>I'm still learning how to give<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm not giving up<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm still learning how to love<em>**  
><strong><em>Learning how to love…<em>**  
><strong><em>Learning how to love<em>**

**_Cause I'm still learning the art of love_**  
><strong><em>I'm still trying to not mess up<em>**  
><strong><em>So whenever I stumble let me know<em>**  
><strong><em>You need to spell it out<em>**  
><strong><em>You need to spell it out<em>**  
><strong><em>You need to spell it out<em>**  
><strong><em>You need to spell it out for me<em>**  
><strong><em>Cause I'm still trying to learn the art of love<em>**  
><strong><em>(The art of love)<em>**

**_Still learning (art of love)_**  
><strong><em>Still learning (art of love)<em>**  
><strong><em>Still learning (art of love)<em>**  
><strong><em>Still trying to learn the art of love<em>**  
><strong><em>Still learning, I'm still learning (art of love)<em>**  
><strong><em>Still learning (art of love)<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm gonna get it sometimes, cause I'm still learning<em>**  
><strong><em>Still learning (art of love)<em>**  
><strong><em>Still learning (art of love)<em>**  
><strong><em>Still learning (art of love)<em>**  
><strong><em>The art art of love<em>**

"So Rach, what did you think?"

"Noah just go to your room"

"Rach, wait"

"Just go, I'll be up to talk to you soon"

So Puck sulked up to his and Finn's room and went to get his iPod out of his bag.

"HUDSON WHERE THE FUCK IS MY FUCKING STUFF? WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO WITH IT YOU ASSHOLE. I SWEAR IF MY STUFF ISN'T HERE IN 2 SECONDS I WILL MAKE SURE YOU DON'T HAVE TO USE YOUR LITTLE MAILMAN TRICK EVER AGAIN BECAUSE I WILL CUT OFF YOUR BALLS"

He turned to see Rachel standing smirking in the door.

"Noah, firstly I don't see the need for that vulgar language and secondly why didn't you do what I said and go to your room"

"What Rach? I'm in my room and Finnessa did something to my stuff"

"Just follow me" she said walking off into the hallway

Intrigued, Puck followed her to her room where she opened the drawers.

"I believe your stuff is in your room with your girlfriend Noah. I think you need to apologise to poor Finn and thank Sam for moving your bag for me and Santana for helping me unpack it" she said, still smirking as she was clearly impressed with herself.

"Babe, you are the best girlfriend ever" he replied, pulling her in for a tender kiss

* * *

><p>So what did you think?<p>

Don't worry – smut will happen. Although I'm getting a bit sick of this story because I feel bad for neglecting the other characters. I will get this done though because then I can do my planned sequels to this.

Songs were I'd Rather Be With You by Joshua Radin and Art of Love by Guy Sebastian.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys,

I could've done some fluff fill chapters but decided I'd rather skip forward a few days because this is moving so slowly (Puckleberry date was only the 4th day of their 3 week holiday!) and I want to get some progression going with Puckleberry but I need to stay true to my story and have Puck being a romantic with Rachel so things can't move forward much unless I time skip. Plus I know some people want to see more of Ben (the hot Aussie) and what happens with him and Mercedes and some people want to know if I'm getting Wes and Santana together and what will happen with Finn/Puckleberry. So how do I deliver that? A party of course! This is the party Mercedes told Kurt she wanted to throw so Ben could meet everyone.

Thank you so much for all the love :)

Ps. I nearly forgot but – I don't own Glee unfortunately or Puckleberry would be together.

* * *

><p>They were down at the beach again (minus Finn who was still sulking about Puckleberry), mulling round in the water watching Artie on Britt's shoulders and Tina on Mike's shoulders wrestling it out in a game of chicken while Sam and Quinn were making out on the beach.<p>

"So Mercedes what's the plan for tonight? Booze or no booze? Because after being on sober duty last time I'm ready to gets my drink on" Santana asked

"I'm not sure, I want to impress Ben but I just don't know what the party needs to be to set up the perfect environment for it. I know it seems impulsive but he's cute and he's Australian and he's going to be in Ohio so if something happened it may not have to stay a summer fling"

"I'll take that as a yes for the booze, Puckerman and I will go get it later. Wes and I get to drink this time though. Who'd you think will pull the sober straw this time?"

"I know you I'm not regularly part of this group but with his bad attitude I think Finn deserves to be the sober one tonight. Maybe it will teach him a lesson?" Wes added.

Puck noticed Rachel hadn't added to the conversation yet so leant down to whisper in her ear, "Star, what's up? You haven't said anything in a while which is odd for you. Do you want to skip the party?"

"No, Noah I'm quite excited for the party. Just I'm frustrated at Finn. He claims he loves me so he should want to see me happy and I'm happy with you so why is he making such a big deal out of it?"

"I think he just realised that he's lost something amazing and I'm not giving you up. Especially not to him"

"Noah?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise me that? Promise that you won't give me up if things get tough?"

"I, Noah David Puckerman, promise you, Rachel Barbra Berry, that I will not give up on you or our relationship if things get tough. And I promise that I won't kiss you on stage when we perform a duet at nationals this year and ruin our chances, I promise I will wait to kiss you till after they have announced that we have won because we will."

She didn't respond but he saw her smile a little so decided he needed distract her.

"Hey Rach. Want to go over and show Artie and Britt who's boss?"

She nodded and they headed off to where Artie and Brittney were laughing as Tina scolded Mike for losing his balance.

"Puckleberry for the win" Santana shouted as the game started.

After about 30 seconds Rachel had successfully pushed Artie hard enough that he and Brittany had toppled over into the water.

"Go team Puckleberry!" Blaine shouted as he and Kurt, who had been joined by Mercedes, were building a sandcastle.

"Satan and Wes get your asses over here so Puckleberry can show they truly reign supreme" Puck shouted at the pair who were still chatting in the water not far away.

"Up for it Santana?" Wes asked, holding out a hand to her.

"A chance to put Puck in his place? Of course"

Rachel and Puck were surprised at how well the other two were working together although Santana played dirty by pushing Puck's face with her foot. They had been wrestling for a good 3 minutes when they decided to have a 5 minute break to get their energy back.

During their break, Puck and Rachel had come up with a plan, Rachel would discreetly put sunscreen all over her upper body so Santana wouldn't be able to hold on to her. So they came back to wrestle and within 30 seconds Santana was struggling.

"Ready for part 2 Rach?" Puck yelled up to her

"Yep, go now!" she replied

Immediately Puck went ahead with the second part of the plan and moved pushed into Wes as Rachel pushed Santana with all her might. They caught the pair off guard and sent them tumbling into the water while Puck pulled Rachel down and around so she was hanging onto him on the front and they could have a celebratory kiss.

"Ok ok Puckleberry you win. But we all have to get back and set up for tonight's party" Santana yelled as she walked to her stuff to pack up.

Puck and Santana had bought the booze for the party and were taking it back to the beach house where everyone was setting up board games and food for what had become a kid's themed party with alcohol.

"I'm excited for the party tonight, you?" Puck questioned

"I am but come on Puckerman, this is hardly your thing. Why are you so into it?"

"It sounds fun, plus it was Rach's idea."

"And the truth comes out" she laughed

"Well why are you excited? You are basically the female me. This isn't exactly your idea of fun either"

"Ok but if I say you can't tell anyone"

"Damn cause I was sure the world would care so I already had a news bulletin booked"

"Very fucking funny. I have a crush on Wes ok. You happy now?"

"Woah, Satan has a crush on someone. Guess people do change"

"Well you're dating Berry so I'd say they do"

They fell into a silence for the rest of the drive but as they pulled into the driveway Santana stopped Puck from undoing his seatbelt.

"Puck", her voice was small and child-like, "please just don't tell anyone that I have a crush on Wes. I don't want Britt to know. I mean I know she and Artie got back together so she basically rejected me but she told me she loves me and I love her but I just don't think it will work between us even if we do love each other. I'm not sure she'll be happy about Wes because I really like him and I think she thinks I'd wait for her or something but I can't. Plus I told her I was a lesbian but this proves I'm probably actually bi. I don't know, I'm only young and Lima, Ohio isn't the easiest place to be confused about your sexuality."

"Don't worry San. I wouldn't have said anything but if you need anything I'm here" he said, pulling her in for a hug.

The party had been going for almost an hour and was in full swing but Ben still hadn't shown up.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon Cedes. He probably just got the time wrong or got lost or something, now come have a drink" Kurt insisted, pulling Mercedes from where she was checking her phone while sitting near the door.

Just as Mercedes got up, there was a knock at the door so she went to answer it.

"Mercedes I'm so sorry", Ben started, "my sister took the rental she and I are meant to be sharing as I ran back inside to get the chips I bought to bring. My phone was in the centre console already so I couldn't text you to tell you. Eventually I convinced her to drive back from shopping and get me and drop me off here."

"It's ok Ben, don't worry about it. Come in and enjoy the party"

"Hold on, I'll be right back. I have to let Leah know you still let me in" he responded with a wink and chuckle

"Oh she's still outside? Invite her in, the more the merrier"

"Oh um ok. Mercedes?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't repeat this because Leah hates when people know and I reckon it'd be worse now we aren't back home because people here are less likely to randomly know here but back home a friend of our family got king hit by a drunk bloke. She was devastated, to be honest I think she had a bit of a crush on him. He was on life support and his parents were told he wouldn't recover but they wouldn't listen. He's on the road to recovery now but it's made her really freaked about alcohol."

"Oh my god, how old is he?"

"19"

"Wow, well there is alcohol here but I can get everyone to put it away and send anyone that is clearly drunk to a particular area if you want"

"No it's fine just I'll warn her in case she doesn't want to come in" he said, walking out the front door.

5 minutes later Ben walked in with Leah in tow.

"Hey Leah, I'm Mercedes"

"Hi"

Mercedes went round and introduced everyone to Ben and Leah and warned them that the party was kids themed so board games and Disney karaoke were the activities for the night.

They went over and sat down watching the Twister battle going on between Brittney and Mike. After a good 10 minutes of play, Mike triumphed and was told Tina was his prize. Rachel and Puck went next and Rachel kept deliberately twisting so she was pressed against Puck.

"Someone seems to be enjoying all this contact" she whispered, her breath warm against his ear. With that Puck purposely let his body collapse and pulled Rachel down with him.

"Well played Star, maybe we'll have to see how flexible we are in other situations" he winked.

Santana wanted to play with Wes next but everyone was bored. Wes agreed to play while everyone went to get some fairy bread.

"Did anyone see where Rachel and Puck went? I remember Rachel saying something about liking fairy bread at Lord Tubbington's birthday party last month" Brittney questioned.

"I think they went upstairs to get a movie from Rachel's bag Britt, I'd offer to take it for you but.." Artie drifted off, signalling to his legs.

"Thanks anyway Artie. Leah could you please take it up to them? I need to decorate these cupcakes" she asked

"Sure, which room?" Leah chirped

"I'll show you. Give me a chance to get to know you" Finn responded

Leah and Finn walked upstairs to deliver fairy bread to room Puckleberry as it had been named. Walking to the room with they saw the door was open. Not thinking twice, they walked into the room and to say they weren't prepared for what they would see was an understatement. Puck was lying in a bean bag with Rachel on top of him, crotches grinding together, lips locked passionately together. After standing awkwardly for 30 seconds Finn cleared his throat and knocked.

Rachel didn't need to look up to realise who was there, she recognised his presence. She was so embarrassed that she slid off to Puck's side and buried her head.

"We, uh, came to bring fairy bread" said Finn, breaking the awkward silence

"Sorry, we thought you might want some before Mike, Sam and my brother ate it all. We'll just leave you guys. We'll, uh, close the door behind us." Leah added

"You can't just stay here, we're having a karaoke competition downstairs starting any minute, you have to join in" Finn quickly declared

"We are?" Leah questioned until she saw the determined look in Finn's eye

_Asshole_, Puck thought, _Hudson knows she can't resist an opportunity to sing. Especially when it's a singing competition_.

Rachel finally turned over and said, "We'll be right down" before ushering Finn and Leah out of the room.

When she walked back over to him Puck shakily spoke, "Star do we really have to go down there? You know Hudson is playing you right? He just doesn't like us together and wants you back"

"Oh Noah, don't worry so much. Finn isn't trying to steal me from you. He was simply informing me of an opportunity to shine"

"Please Rach, don't go back down. We don't have to do anything but I know Finn and I saw that fucking cocky look in his eye. He can't ever be single especially when either you or Quinn or both of you are happy in other relationships. Please I can't lose you to him again. I'm in love with you and waited it out through the crap of Finn then St Jackass then Finn then St Jackass again to finally get my turn to be with you, to show you I could be your knight in shining armour, that I could be your happily ever after. I don't want Finn to steal you away and get another chance to fuck it up because I know what you and I have is so much better than what you had with him. I mean fuck Rach, I'm not perfect but I'm trying for you. You make me wanna be better and I look up to you because you have dreams and you make me wanna have dreams and shit too"

"Noah," Rachel whispered, "I'm over Finn and Jesse, Finn can't steal me away from you. And if he tries, you can be the knight in shining armour that saves your Jewish American princess from the the Frankenteen ok? Although I must admit, jealous Puck is getting me horny, I don't think I give a crap about singing"

Puck laughed, she really was good at cheering him up, especially when it was clear he was rubbing off on her. Ok so she had ignored his love declaration but there was plenty of time for that. That was the moment when Noah David Puckerman decided that one day he would make this girl Rachel Barbara Puckerman.

"Ok babe, let's go downstairs and you can kick everyone's asses in this supposed karaoke competition"

"Well Noah I'll have two entries, a solo and a duet with you, if you'll have me as a duet partner"

"I'd be honoured" he replied, taking her hand and leading her down the stairs.

Puck wasn't surprised when they got downstairs that Finn was hurriedly setting up everything they needed for karaoke but he didn't care. Rachel basically just told him there was no way she was getting back with Finn and he believed her when she said something.

"The girls are going first" Brittney yelled, pushing girls, including Leah, to the makeshift stage area and pulling the girls into a huddle to share her idea.

Leah spoke up. "You guys don't have to include me you know. I don't really sing much in public anyway. I'm kinda insecure"

"Nonsense, you'll enjoy this," said Rachel, "now get ready because I'm starting the backing music"

_**Rachel:  
>I come home in the morning light,<br>My mother says "When you gonna live your life right?"  
>Oh,mother,dear,<br>We're not the fortunate ones,  
>And girls,<br>They wanna have fu-un.  
>Oh,girls,<br>Just wanna have fun.**_

**_Santana:_**  
><strong><em>The phone rings in the middle of the night,<em>**  
><strong><em>My father yells "What you gonna do with your life?"<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh,daddy,dear,<em>**  
><strong><em>You know you're still number one,<em>**  
><strong><em>But girls,<em>**  
><strong><em>They wanna have fu-un,<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh,girls,just wanna have<em>**  
><strong><em>That's all they really want...<em>**  
><strong><em>Some fun...<em>**

**_All:_**  
><strong><em>When the working day is done,<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh,girls,<em>**  
><strong><em>They wanna have fu-un,<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh,girls,<em>**  
><strong><em>Just wanna have fun...<em>**

**_Girls,_**  
><strong><em>They want,<em>**  
><strong><em>Wanna have fun.<em>**  
><strong><em>Girls,<em>**  
><strong><em>Wanna have<em>**

**_Leah:_**  
><strong><em>Some boys take a beautiful girl,<em>**  
><strong><em>And hide her away from the rest of the world.<em>**  
><strong><em>I wanna be the one to walk in the sun.<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh,girls,<em>**  
><strong><em>They wanna have fu-un.<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh,girls,<em>**  
><strong><em>Just wanna have<em>**  
><strong><em>That's all they really want...<em>**  
><strong><em>Some fun...<em>**

**_All:_**  
><strong><em>When the working day is done,<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh,girls,<em>**  
><strong><em>They wanna have fu-un.<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh,girls,<em>**  
><strong><em>Just wanna have fun...<em>**

**_Girls,_**  
><strong><em>They want,<em>**  
><strong><em>Wanna have fun.<em>**  
><strong><em>Girls,<em>**  
><strong><em>Wanna have.<em>**

**_They just wanna,_**  
><strong><em>They just wanna...<em>**  
><strong><em>They just wanna,<em>**  
><strong><em>(Oh...)<em>**  
><strong><em>They just wanna...<em>**  
><strong><em>(Girls just wanna have fun...)<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh...<em>**

**_Girls just wanna have fu-un..._**  
><strong><em>They just wanna,<em>**  
><strong><em>They just wanna...<em>**  
><strong><em>They just wanna,<em>**  
><strong><em>They just wanna...<em>**  
><strong><em>(Oh...)<em>**  
><strong><em>They just wanna...<em>**  
><strong><em>(They just wanna have fun...)<em>**  
><strong><em>Girls just wanna have fu-un...<em>**

**_When the workin',_**  
><strong><em>When the working day is done.<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh,when the working day is done,<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh,girls...<em>**  
><strong><em>Girls,<em>**  
><strong><em>Just wanna have fu-un...<em>**

**_They just wanna,_**  
><strong><em>They just wanna...<em>**  
><strong><em>They just wanna,<em>**  
><strong><em>They just wanna have fun...<em>**

**_Girls just wanna have fu-un.._**  
><strong><em>They just wanna,<em>**  
><strong><em>They just wanna...<em>**  
><strong><em>They just wanna,<em>**  
><strong><em>They just wanna...<em>**  
><strong><em>(Have fun..)<em>**

**_They just wanna,_**  
><strong><em>(Girls wanna have fun)<em>**  
><strong><em>They just wanna...<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh,girls...<em>**  
><strong><em>(Wanna have fun...)<em>**  
><strong><em>Girls just wanna have fu-un.<em>**

**_When the workin',_**  
><strong><em>When the working day is done.<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh,when the working day is done,<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh,girls,<em>**  
><strong><em>Girls just wanna have fu-un.<em>**

**_They just wanna,_**  
><strong><em>They just wanna...<em>**  
><strong><em>(Oh,girls...)<em>**  
><strong><em>They just wanna,<em>**  
><strong><em>(Have fun...)<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh,girls..<em>**  
><strong><em>Girls just wanna have fu-un<em>**

**_They just wanna,_**  
><strong><em>They just wanna...<em>**  
><strong><em>When the working day is done...<em>**

All the boys started cheering and congratulating the girls on an awesome performance and Puck noticed Finn was staring at Leah.

_Hmmm_, thought Puck, _maybe setting those two up will get him away from my girl once and for all_.

There were lots of performances through the night until finally there was only one left, Puck had made sure he was saved for last.

_**Got guitars I have never played  
>Every Elvis album ever made<br>Got the cars that I should learn to drive  
>could have a house that would blow your mind<strong>_

_**You can take what I got cause I don't got nothing  
>worth havin I if I aint got you<br>You can take what you want cause I don't want nothing  
>I'm nothing, if I don't have you<br>Yeah**_

_**I've been to places all around the world  
>I've seen the faces of so many girls<br>never thought I would fall in love  
>and with the songs I write I'm not enough<br>Wes Carr Lyrics on .com**_

_**You can have what I got cause I don't got nothing worth havin  
>if I ain't got you<br>You can take what you want cause I don't want nothing  
>I'm nothing if I don't have you<strong>_

_**I could say but I'm nothing if I don't have you  
>You can have what I got cause I don't got nothing worth havin<br>if I ain't got you**_

_**Just send me away  
>Don't need my sorrow<br>If I'm broke, I'll borrow  
>Just send me a smile<br>as long as your here by my side**_

_**Take what you want baby  
>Ain't got nothing aint got nothing but you now<br>Take what you want baby  
>Ain't got nothing, I ain't got nothing<strong>_

_**You can take what I got cause I don't got nothing worth having  
>if I ain't got you<br>You can take what you want  
>Cause I don't want nothin<br>I'm nothin if I don't have you**_

_**You can take what I got cause I dont got nothing worth having  
>if I aint got you<br>You can take what you want cause I don't want nothin  
>I'm nothin if I don't have you<strong>_

_**Take what you want  
>Ain't got nothing, ain't got nothing you baby<br>You can take what you want  
>I'm nothin<br>I'm nothin if I don't have you**_

As soon as Rachel finished she ran up and jumped on Puck, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him passionately.

"Thank you Noah"

"You're welcome Star"

"Let's get to bed, I'm tired and I've got a surprise date organised for you tomorrow" she whispered into his ear.

He obliged and carried her upstairs to their room and when he realised she had fallen asleep on the way up there he lay her on the bed, carefully undressed her so she was just in a bra and undies and he tucked her in with a kiss on the forehead.

Everyone had gone to bed so Mercedes, Finn, Ben and Leah were left to clean up

"You don't have to do this guys, you were our guests. You don't need to clean up" Mercedes insisted.

"Nah, it's right. Do you wanna save this pizza for 'ron?" asked Ben

"Uh dude I know it's a lot of names to remember but no one is called Ron" replied Finn

To this Ben and Leah just curled over in fits of laughter. About 2 minutes of confusion later, Mercedes and Finn decided they had to ask what was so funny.

"He didn't say for Ron, he said for later on but he said it fast so it sounded like Ron, Aussie just speak like that I guess" Leah explained.

"Well we better get home sis, thanks for having us guys. It was nice meeting you Finn."

"Nice to meet you Ben, Leah you have my number if you want to catch up" he responded with a grin

"I'll walk you out" said Mercedes

When they got out to the car Ben turned around and walked back to where Mercedes was standing on the porch.

"I forgot something" he said

"What?"

"A goodnight kiss"

And with that, Ben leaned in and lightly kissed Mercedes before running back off to the car leaving Mercedes grinning like a Cheshire cat.

* * *

><p>Woo! Chapter 9 was a long one!<p>

Alerts and reviews = love.

Don't forget to suggest things!

Also someone said they want to see a high school Puckleberry pregnancy in my squeal – opinions?


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys,

I'm wrapping this story up in a chapter or two. It was never meant to be long, mainly just a prequel of how Puck and Rachel got together as well as to introduce some newbies for my senior year fic which will probably happen without including any stuff from the season 3. So throw some ideas of what you want in the sequel my way via reviews!

Glee comes back today :O yay!

* * *

><p>5 days later<p>

"I can't believe our holiday is ending in under a week" said Puck as he and Rachel lay in their bed one morning.

"Well I think my dads expected me to come home with a boyfriend however I think they were expecting him to be the goofy, uncoordinated quarter back and glee leading man Finn Hudson. I doubt they thought Jewish bad boy Noah Puckerman would manage to capture their baby girl's heart."

"Oh god they are going to hate me. They will try and kill me won't they?"

"See that's how I know Puck and Noah are two different people. To pretty much anyone else you would've made some comment about how the Puckerone wouldn't be scared by dads. But to answer your question, no they won't hate you, yes they will try and kill you" she replied, stifling a giggle.

"Gee thanks, nice to know you find my life so funny" Puck pretended to be hurt

"I'm sorry for joking about your mortality Noah, how about I make your breakfast for you and bring it up here to make it up to you"

"Mmm sounds good but you need to make the deal a little sweeter"

"How would one do that Noah?"

Pointing to his cheek he replied, "A kiss should do"

Rachel just sighed and kissed Puck on the cheek then grabbed one of his shirts to slip over her as she was only wearing underwear and sauntered off to the kitchen.

"Soooo Mercedes how's Ben? Are you two gonna give it up and be boyfriend/girlfriend already?" asked Kurt, sitting down on the beach next to where Mercedes was sunbathing while watching as Blaine moved into a huddle before the football game that the boys were once again having on the beach started.

"Kurt we are taking this really slow, I mean remember what happened with me and Sam because we didn't think about it first. I really like him but I don't know if he's even coming to McKinley for senior year and even if he does he's sporty and yeah he likes music and Tina and Mike are the poster couple for sporty guys who join glee staying with a glee girl but what if he can't take the pressure of being bullied because of it?"

"Mercedes Jones you listen here," Rachel piped up, her tone of voice showing she clearly believed her friend was being crazy ", that boy is NUTS about you. Why else would he keep hanging out with people he barely knows during his final days of summer holidays?"

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. Mum wanted some mother-daughter time before I start year 12, sorry I mean senior year" Leah corrected, noticing the looks they were giving her.

"G'day to our favourite Aussie sheila, how are ya love?"

"Very funny Kurt, but while the wording was semi-Australian ish the voice was too kiwi"

"Kiwi?" Rachel, Mercedes and Kurt all questioned at the same time

"It's what Australians calling New Zealanders. Honestly I think Ben and I are going to need to bring translators with us to school if you all have this much trouble with how way talk"

"So any news on where you and Ben are going?" Mercedes asked hopefully.

"Yeah actually, mum told me while we were shopping," Leah nodded excitedly, "William McKinley High School watch out, here come Ben and Leah Watson"

Everyone started cheering and hugging Leah when Finn walked up to the group.

"Hi Leah," he smiled, "what's happening guys?"

"Leah just told us that she and Ben are coming to McKinley" Rachel said, clearly excited as she beamed a smile at Finn.

"That's great, uh Rach can I talk to you?"

"Sure" Rachel replied, hopping up off her towel and following Finn down the beach to a secluded section where they sat down next to each other on a rock, their backs towards where they had come from.

"So what's up Finn"

"I just wanted to apologise for the way I acted, you chose to move on with Puck and I should've I dunno, respected that or whatever"

"Thank you Finn, that was very mature of you"

"Yeah well I also need some advice, I really like Leah but I don't know. I mean I haven't ever really been single and I don't necessarily want to start dating right away again. Also, I don't want to hurt her if you or Quinn becomes available and I start having feelings for one of you again" he paused, seemingly collecting his thoughts and allowing Rachel to absorb what he just said, "I'll still love you"

"It's you Finn, it's always been you who had my heart. And I will always love you" Rachel swore she heard another person and paused but decided it was just her imagination so continued. "But just because you have love for someone doesn't mean you are in love with them and it certainly doesn't mean you should be with them. You and Quinn and you and I have run our course. She's in love with Sam and I'm in love with Noah. You were my first love Finn and I will always treasure that but we can't ever happen again, I got my heart back from you and now I'm slowly giving it to Noah. I think you're right, you need to stay single for a while, just stay friends with Leah then maybe one day it will evolve like Noah and I have. I think we should get back before someone starts looking for us"

"Thanks Rach, one last kiss for old times sake?"

"I don't think that's a good idea Finn, but a hug I can do" she said, wrapping her arms around his torso and squeezing tightly.

"Where's Noah? I promised him a sandcastle competition" Rachel questioned the group who were snacking on the lunch that Tina and Brittney had packed earlier that morning.

"He went off somewhere then came back all pissy and walked back to the house I think" replied Mike, his mouth half full.

"Oh well I'll walk back and check on him" she said. So Rachel packed her stuff and walked back to the house.

"Noah? Are you here? What's wrong?" she said searching the bottom floor rooms for him. "Noah are you in our room? It's me, Star, Rachie Bear, your hot Jewish American princess"

When Puck heard this he scoffed, as if he wouldn't recognise her voice, and continued to ignore her calls and pack his bag.

"NOAH DAVID PUCKERMAN, WHAT IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU DOING" she yelled as she reached the door to their room.

"I'm packing. I don't plan on leaving my stuff here if I'm going back to Lima"

"We don't leave for 6 more days babe. You don't need to pack yet" she came up behind him and ran her hands over his shoulders and down the top of his torso but he tensed and pulled away.

"I'm leaving today, not hanging round while you dump me for Hudson again"

"What, Noah, what are you.."

"No this is my time to talk. I came looking for you at the beach. I heard you and Finn professing you still love each other. You pick him every fucking time Berry but this time I'm not hanging round for him to screw shit up again. This time, I'm gone for good. You always pick him even though he's shown he's no fucking good. I hate how you continue to go back to him even though he's a crappy boyfriend. Don't bother calling or texting or coming to see me when you get home or even talking to me. I'm quitting glee so I don't have to see you two together because it breaks my heart Rach, and I don't deserve to be treated like this. I told you I fucking love you and you didn't say shit, you just fucking ignored it" Tears were streaming down his face and he tried to cover it up but Rachel noticed and led him to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Noah, you overheard something and while I'm not sure how much you heard I can tell you it must not have been the whole conversation because I told Finn that he will always have a place in my heart and I will always love him because he was my first love but I told him I will never be in love with him again. That he wasn't going to be the one I ended up with especially not as long as you were in my life."

"So you and Frankenteen aren't getting back together, you aren't dumping me for him"

"Most certainly not Noah, in fact I had planned to show you tonight just how much I appreciate the romance you have been showering me in"

"Oh really, how were you planning on doing that?"

"By giving you a present that no one else can ever have because it's one of a kind"

"What's that?"

"My virginity, and this time you will let me because while Finn was my first love I've always had a place for you in my heart and now I don't just love you, I'm IN love with you and you have been an amazing boyfriend and I know many people would think we're moving fast, I mean we haven't even been together a month but we've known each other since we were 4 years old and played together after temple Noah. I want to have sex with you"

"No, no sex Rach"

"What Noah, why?"

"I won't have sex with you because I want to make love to you. Your first time is going to be about love, plus I may have had sex before but it'll be my first time making love too" he replied, gently leaning in and kissing her then pushing her on to the bed. "If you want to stop just tell me ok?"

They moved at a slow, snail like pace, kissing passionately but lovingly only breaking their lips apart to pull off his shirt. He had one hand in her hair and one on the small of her back and she grabbed the one on her back, leading his hand to the first tie on her bikini top then once that was done, the second.

She made quick work of his board shorts and luckily for her he had no undies and once she saw him naked on top of her she moaned and pulled at her bikini bottoms trying to get them off. He noticed he struggle so detached his mouth from hers and pulled them down with his teeth coming back up and resting his head between her legs, admiring her and how wet she was. She could feel his hot breath on her and she knew she need some fulfilment, at that point he came back up to kiss her but started rubbing her clit slowly and sensually.

"Oh god Noah, please. I just want to feel you inside me"

So he moved to align with her but just as he was about to thrust into her he stopped.

"Rach I don't have a condom"

"It's fine Noah, my fathers put my on the pill after you and I made out on my bed the first time"

"Ok well this might hurt and first and I'll stop if you want"

Rachel just nodded and with that he softly thrust into her. At first he saw the pain on her face but it slowly changed to a look of pleasure and when he saw this and started upping his speed she moan in pleasure. He moved one hand down and started rubbing her clit, used the other hand to play with her left nipple while taking her right nipple in his mouth.

"Oh my god Noah, oh this feels so good, Noah I feel, ohhhhhhh". He felt her tighten around him as she trembled in pleasure.

"Noah, you just…that was…first ever… orgasm…so intense" she panted into his ear

"Won't be your only one babe, I promise you" he said, speeding up his pace and thrusting harder and deeper into her while still massaging her clit but now kissing her passionately too.

When he felt he tightening and moaning into his mouth he allowed himself to come with her, thrusting as he did, filling her up. He then rolled them together onto their sides facing each other and kissed her gently.

"Rach, that was amazing. You are amazing"

"Thank you Noah, it was perfect"

"Babe?"

"Yes Noah?"

"When you said that was your first orgasm, did you mean ever? Like have you never given yourself one?"

"I've tried, trust me, but it was just hard"

"That's what she said. But my sexy Jewish American princess I will make sure you can have that release any time you want"

"Thank you, I found it most enjoyable. Now maybe when you're up to it again", she said, emphasising 'up' with a wink, "we could go again but I want to be on top, I want to ride you. I love making love to you, and one day I'm sure I'll love having sex with you too"

"Well I love you so anything that'll make you happy" he replied, pressing his already hard again cock against her so she'd know he was ready when she was.

And ready she was because she rolled on top of him and the pair made love again before falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>Yay :)<p>

I was going to leave a cliffhanger after where is Puck but decided I wouldn't do that to you!

Reviews are love - especially if they have suggestions of what you'd like included in the summary (like pregnant Rachel or no pregnant Rachel, do Ben and/or Leah join glee, that sort of thing!)

Thanks :)


	10. Chapter 10

Hiiiii,

Last chapter, this story has been short and sweet and thank you for the support. I'm starting the sequel 'Growing Up Isn't Optional' as soon as this finishes so keep an eye out for it.

This is a really short chapter, just to wrap up summer (apart from the last day of summer which will provide the first chapter of my GUIO).

Warning this is a very talky chapter.

Thank you all for being such awesome readers!

Oh and btw – how amazing was S3 premiere!

* * *

><p>"Do you guys realise this is really our last day here, tonight we go to bed then tomorrow morning we have to get up and drive back to Lima" Rachel asked from Puck's lap as the group had their last lunch on the beach.<p>

"And then senior year begins" added Tina

"And then before you know it, it's prom and graduation" Quinn continued

"And then it's over and it's us against the world" Mercedes finished

"Geez you're all so sappy. Just think about how shitty life is back in that school in Lima and how much better it'll be when we get out" said Santana "Now let's pack up this picnic because I have to gets my packing on"

20 minutes later and everyone was back at the house packing up their rooms.

"Santana, can we talk for a moment" Wes asked

"Um, I'm kinda busy packing. Maybe later"

"You have to stop avoiding me. I've been trying to talk to you for days"

"I'm gonna go see if Artie and Britt need any help"

"No" he said firmly, blocking the door

"We are going to talk about this Santana"

"I get it, you're not going back to Ohio for high school, you are going to be starting college, you just want to stay friends"

"Well you knew what I wanted to talk about but not what I wanted to say" he sighed "Look Santana, I like you but you're right I'm not going to be in high school. I'm actually taking the year off to figure some things out. Like which college to go to, I got accepted to 5 but I don't know which one to choose. They were all understanding of my need to defer for a year, I mean my dad wants me to pursue law, mom wants me to pursue medicine. Neither of them understand why I'd want to go to Julliard for music. So I'm staying in with my parents in good old Dublin, Ohio"

"I thought you were from Westerville…"

"I went to boarding school in Westerville, my parents actually live in Dublin, Ohio. But is that seriously all you took from what I just said"

"Why do you keep saying Dublin, Ohio?"

"I got used to it because when you say Dublin everyone thinks of the one in Ireland. But honestly Santana, I'm going to be in Ohio and I know you have the Cheerios and New Directions and all your senior year stuff back in Lima but I'd really like to take things slow and see if there is something between us. I want to be the Jack to your Rose, the Harry to your Ginny, the Puck to your Rachel."

To that Santana just stepped forward and kissed him. Not the passionate, lustful kiss that you'd expect Santana Lopez to give but a deep, loving kiss. When they pulled away Santana wasn't filled with her usual bursting confidence but was instead blushing and smiling.

"So, I take that as a yes you'll be my girlfriend" he laughed

She just smiled and told him she had to go let her best friend know what had happened before practically skipping down to room Puckleberry.

"Star how much stuff did you bring?"

"Oh shush Noah, just help me pack my stuff nicely. I don't want to stuff everything in a bag like you"

"Babe I'm all for your clothes being somewhere other than on you"

"You want my clothes off? All you had to do was ask"

"Not now babe, when we get home maybe but right now I just wanna talk with my girl"

"Hold on, Noah David Puckerman wants to talk?"

"Yeah about the future… _our _future"

Before he could continue, Santana came bursting through the door.

"Thank god you both have clothes on because I need to tell me best friend the most amazing news"

"Tell me" said Rachel and Puck at the same time

"Geez Noah, do you really think you and Santana are best friends?"

"Satan and I are tight, she's like my bro"

"Well Puckerman we may be bros but it's Berry I'm lookin' for"

"Fine, I'll just go finish packing Rachel's stuff then" Puck replied sulkily which cause Santana to make a whipping noise.

So Santana started from the beginning and told Rachel everything that had happened with Wes since the start of the trip, not leaving out any details like she had when her friend had asked about the now couple previously.

As the two girls talked, Puck had finished Rachel's packing and told her that he was going to go order the pizza and pasta they were having for dinner. When the pizza arrived, everyone was sitting around talking about summer and senior year.

"One last summer, it didn't disappoint. There was surprisingly little drama for us and everyone seems happier than when summer started. It was all about friendships and relationships" said Artie

"I just can't believe that we had one last summer and now it's gone. It's the beginning of the end" replied Tina

"Well I've prepared a song for the occasion" said Puck, pulling his guitar out.

_**It was 1989, my thoughts were short my hair was long  
>Caught somewhere between a boy and man<br>She was seventeen and she was far from in-between  
>It was summertime in Northern Michigan<br>Ahh Ahh Ahh  
>Ahh Ahh Ahh<strong>_

**_Splashing through the sand bar_**  
><strong><em>Talking by the campfire<em>**  
><strong><em>It's the simple things in life, like when and where<em>**  
><strong><em>We didn't have no internet<em>**  
><strong><em>But man I never will forget<em>**  
><strong><em>The way the moonlight shined upon her hair<em>**

**_And we were trying different things_**  
><strong><em>We were smoking funny things<em>**  
><strong><em>Making love out by the lake to our favourite song<em>**  
><strong><em>Sipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking 'bout tomorrow<em>**  
><strong><em>Singing Sweet home Alabama all summer long<em>**  
><strong><em>Singing Sweet home Alabama all summer long<em>**

**_Catching Walleye from the dock_**  
><strong><em>Watching the waves roll off the rocks<em>**  
><strong><em>She'll forever hold a spot inside my soul<em>**  
><strong><em>We'd blister in the sun<em>**  
><strong><em>We couldn't wait for night to come<em>**  
><strong><em>To hit that sand and play some rock and roll<em>**

**_While we were trying different things_**  
><strong><em>And we were smoking funny things<em>**  
><strong><em>Making love out by the lake to our favorite song<em>**  
><strong><em>Sipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking 'bout tomorrow<em>**  
><strong><em>Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long<em>**  
><strong><em>Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long<em>**

**_Now nothing seems as strange as when the leaves began to change_**  
><strong><em>Or how we thought those days would never end<em>**  
><strong><em>Sometimes I'll hear that song and I'll start to sing along<em>**  
><strong><em>And think man I'd love to see that girl again<em>**

**_And we were trying different things_**  
><strong><em>We were smoking funny things<em>**  
><strong><em>Making love out by the lake to our favorite song<em>**  
><strong><em>Sipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking 'bout tomorrow<em>**  
><strong><em>Singing Sweet home Alabama all summer long<em>**  
><strong><em>Singing Sweet home Alabama all summer long<em>**

_**And we were trying different things  
>We were smoking funny things<br>Making love out by the lake to our favorite song  
>Sipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking 'bout tomorrow<br>Singing Sweet home Alabama all summer long  
>Singing Sweet home Alabama all summer long<strong>_

_**Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long**_  
><em><strong>Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long<strong>_  
><em><strong>Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long<strong>_  
><em><strong>Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long<strong>_

After cheering for Puck and cleaning up dinner everyone headed off to bed because they had to get up in the morning. Mercedes went to call Ben who was already back in Ohio, Brittany made sure her diary was locked so Lord Tubbington couldn't read about what she had gotten up to at the beach (and in the bed with Artie) and Rachel lay in bed with Puck's arms wrapped around her.

"I don't want to leave," said Puck, "this is where the girl I've love finally chose me. Where I made love for the first time, and it was with that girl. Where all the drama of Lima, Ohio seemed a million miles away"

As she drifted off to sleep, Rachel just responded loud enough that it was like she was telling Puck a secret, "We will always remember this one last summer".

* * *

><p>Wow, so that's it for One Last Summer.<p>

The sequel, Growing Up Isn't Optional, will be up in the next day hopefully so keep an eye out.

Please review – I'd love to get at least 12 reviews to get to 40 for the story, 22 would be amazing but that's nearly double so I won't get my hopes up.

Also there is a poll on my profile for GUIO that could change the entire outline of the last three quarters of the story so please vote.

Thank you, thank you, thank you


End file.
